AIR
"AIR" is a song by INFINITE, and the second track in their sixth mini album, Infinite Only. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 하늘의 별을 따다 줄게 할 수 있다면 뭐든 말이야 네 눈에 펼쳐진 like a star 난 빠져들어 내 눈앞에 번쩍 넌 나타난 거야 한순간에 날 밀쳐 널 본 순간 lose control 네 공간에 머물러 숨 쉴 수도 없게 깊이 갇혀버린 듯해 이대로 난 헤어 나올 수 없어 이미 중독된 내 맘이 자꾸 널 불러 난 이대로 너란 미로에 갇혀 난 어지러워 네 주위를 맴돌아 오늘도 더 깊이 들어가 널 보여줘 그 오묘한 빛으로 나에게 잠시 머물러줄래 알고 싶어 넌 새로운 나의 우주 빛나는 별 중의 별 끝을 알 수 없는 You’re in the air Oh oh oh oh oh in the air Oh oh oh oh oh you you Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh in the air Oh oh oh oh oh you you Oh oh oh oh oh you make me confused 내 손과 발이 또 허우적대 너란 끝은 절대로 난 알 수가 없어 깊고 넓어 또 탐험에 탐험 이 기분은 절대 표현이 안돼 너란 우주에 나는 어디쯤 목적지 없는 나의 여행 끝 꿈처럼 나타나 주기를 바라 그곳에 네가 서있어 주길 이대로 넌 헤어 나올 수 없게 너무 신비로운 묘한 기분에 취해 난 이대로 네게 머물고 싶어 떠나지도 못해 너만이 날 숨 쉬게 하는 걸 난 멈출 수 없어 널 보여줘 그 오묘한 빛으로 나에게 잠시 머물러줄래 알고 싶어 넌 새로운 나의 우주 빛나는 별 중의 별 끝을 알 수 없는 You’re in the air 네 맘에 문 열어 날 허락해줘 이대론 견딜 수 없어 난 점점 더 깊어져가 날 숨 쉬게 해줘 널 보여줘 그 오묘한 빛으로 나에게 잠시 머물러줄래 알고 싶어 넌 새로운 나의 우주 빛나는 별 중의 별 끝을 알 수 없는 You’re in the air Oh oh oh oh oh in the air Oh oh oh oh oh you you Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh in the air Oh oh oh oh oh you you Oh oh oh oh oh |-|Romanization= haneurui byeoreul ttada julge hal su itdamyeon mwodeun mariya ne nune pyeolchyeojin like a star nan ppajyeodeureo nae nunape beonjjeok neon natanan geoya hansungane nal milchyeo neol bon sungan lose control ne gonggane meomulleo sum swil sudo eopsge gipi gathyeobeorin deuthae idaero nan heeo naol su eopseo imi jungdokdoen nae mami jakku neol bulleo nan idaero neoran miroe gathyeo nan eojireowo ne juwireul maemdora oneuldo deo gipi deureoga neol boyeojwo geu omyohan bicheuro naege jamsi meomulleojullae algo sipeo neon saeroun naui uju biccnaneun byeol jungui byeol kkeuteul al su eopsneun You’re in the air Oh oh oh oh oh in the air Oh oh oh oh oh you you Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh in the air Oh oh oh oh oh you you Oh oh oh oh oh you make me confused nae songwa bari tto heoujeokdae neoran kkeuteun jeoldaero nan al suga eopseo gipgo neolpeo tto tamheome tamheom i gibuneun jeoldae pyohyeoni andwae neoran ujue naneun eodijjeum mokjeokji eopsneun naui yeohaeng kkeut kkumcheoreom natana jugireul bara geugose nega seoisseo jugil idaero neon heeo naol su eopsge neomu sinbiroun myohan gibune chwihae nan idaero nege meomulgo sipeo tteonajido mothae neomani nal sum swige haneun geol nan meomchul su eopseo neol boyeojwo geu omyohan bicheuro naege jamsi meomulleojullae algo sipeo neon saeroun naui uju biccnaneun byeol jungui byeol kkeuteul al su eopsneun You’re in the air ne mame mun yeoreo nal heorakhaejwo idaeron gyeondil su eopseo nan jeomjeom deo gipeojyeoga nal sum swige haejwo neol boyeojwo geu omyohan bicheuro naege jamsi meomulleojullae algo sipeo neon saeroun naui uju biccnaneun byeol jungui byeol kkeuteul al su eopsneun You’re in the air Oh oh oh oh oh in the air Oh oh oh oh oh you you Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh in the air Oh oh oh oh oh you you Oh oh oh oh oh |-|English= I’d pull the stars from the sky for you, Anything that I can do I’d do it for you It spreads through your eyes, like a star, And I fall into you You appeared suddenly In front of my eyes You pushed me in that moment The moment I saw you, I lost control I stay in your space It’s like I’m trapped so deep within you That I can’t even breathe Like this, I won’t be able to break away My heart is already addicted, it keeps calling for you Like this, I’ll be trapped in your maze I’m dizzy. I’ll continue to hover around you, and I go even deeper today Show me yourself, with your mysterious light Could you stay with me for just a bit? I want to know more, you’re my new universe A star among shining stars, With no clear end, You’re in the air Oh oh oh oh oh in the air Oh oh oh oh oh you you Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh in the air Oh oh oh oh oh you you Oh oh oh oh oh you make me confused My hands and feet are flailing around once again I have no way to know the end, which is you Deep and wide, exploring further and further I have no way to express this feeling Somewhere in the universe which is you, The end of my journey with no destination I wish you would appear to me like a dream I hope you’ll be standing there for me Like this, so you won’t be able to break away, Get drunk in this mysterious, strange feeling I want to stay with you, like this I can’t even leave You’re all that makes me breathe, I can’t stop Show me yourself, with your mysterious light Could you stay with me for just a bit? I want to know more, you’re my new universe A star among shining stars, With no clear end, You’re in the air Open the door to your heart, allow me in I can’t take this anymore I keep getting deeper and deeper, Let me breathe Show me yourself, with your mysterious light Could you stay with me for just a bit? I want to know more, you’re my new universe A star among shining stars, With no clear end, You’re in the air Oh oh oh oh oh in the air Oh oh oh oh oh you you Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh in the air Oh oh oh oh oh you you Oh oh oh oh oh Category:Songs